


Bloody Mary- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part four of season 1 episode 5.





	Bloody Mary- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part four of season 1 episode 5.

“Yeah, I was on the job for 35 years. Now, every case has its problems and not every case you’ll solve. But Mary Worthington, man, this case kicked my ass. It still gets me.” The detective said when you asked about her murder.

“What exactly happened?” Dean wondered.

“You folks said you were reporters?” The detective wondered.

“We know Mary was 19 who lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, and becoming an actress. We also know the night of March 29th, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cutting out her eyes with a knife.” You said without answering his question.

“That’s right.” The detective nodded.

“See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what  _you_  think happened.” You bit your lip. The detective walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out some files.

“Now, technically I’m not supposed to have a copy of this. Now see that there? T-R-E?” You looked at the photo that Dean found on the computer back in Ohio.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.” The detective looked at you and you chewed on your lip.

“Do you know who it was?”

“Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Sampson, and I think her cut her up good.” He declared.

“Now why would he do something like that?’ You wondered.

“Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, “T”. Well, her last entry, she was going to tell “T”’s wife about their affair.”

“How do you know it was Sampson who killed her?” You asked, looking at him. He looked at you and he seemed to really take a good look at you because he smiled and stared at you for a few minutes before speaking.

“It’s hard to say but the way her eyes were cut out, it had to have been professional.”

“Is he still alive?” You wondered.

“Nope.” He sighed.

“Where is she buried?” Dean asked. You looked over at him to see him looking through the file and Sam looking around the office.

“She was cremated.” You sighed.

“What about that mirror she used? Is it in lockup somewhere?” Sam asked.

“No, that mirror was returned to her family a long time ago.” The detective said. You wished he would give you something to work with.

“You have the names of her family?” Sam asked.

“I do.” The detective went on his computer to bring up her file and once he had the names and numbers, he wrote them down and handed them to you.

“Good luck.” He smiled kindly at you.

“Thank you, Detective. You really helped a lot.” He nodded happily and you left with the Winchesters.

“Why were you flirting with him? He gave us the information we needed.” Dean asked as you walked to the Impala.

“Dean, there is nothing wrong with flirting with people you think are cute and he was cute.” The detective was young and had dark black hair and green eyes but none of that compared to the beauties on Dean’s face.

“Right.” He scoffed and got in the car.

“Who are we calling first?” Sam asked, getting into the car with you.

“You should be the one to call them.” You handed the piece of paper with the names and numbers.

“We should head back, see if anything new happened with Charlie and Donna,” Sam said, grabbing the numbers. With that, Dean pulled away and headed back to Ohio. Sam immediately began calling the numbers, talking to the family members and asking if they knew where the mirror went.

“So?” Dean asked his brother when he got off the phone. You were almost in Toledo.

“So, I just talked with Mary’s brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo.”

“That’s why she’s been terrorizing people in Toledo.” You fit the puzzle together.

“Her spirit’s definitely tied up with it somehow.” Sam sighed.

“Isn’t there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?” Dean wondered. You thought you read something about that somewhere in the books you were using.

“Yeah, there is. When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn’t get trapped.” You said as you looked at Dean.

“If the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it.” Dean declared. Great, being around Bloody Mary and around all those mirrors. It was like your childhood all over again and those fears resurfacing.

“Maybe.” You shrugged but frowned when your phone rang. You answered it to Charlie crying hysterically.

“Charlie, whoa, calm down. Tell me what happened.” You tried to soothe her.

“I saw her.” She sobbed. You clenched your jaw and sighed, nodding to no one.

“Okay, Sam, Dean and I are on your way to you. Okay, don’t look into anything reflective until we get there.” You hung up and looked at Dean.

“That was Charlie. She saw Bloody Mary.” Driving faster is what Dean did.

* * *

You made it to Charlie’s house and she left the door open for you to walk in. You assumed she didn’t want to see her reflection. It seemed as if she was the only one home. You rushed upstairs to her bedroom to see her on the bed with her head on her knees. Sam went to go shut the curtains so she couldn’t see Mary in the window and Dean covered up the mirrors while you sat next to Charlie.

“Hey, it’s okay, you can open your eyes up. Charlie, it’s okay.” You looked at her, putting a hand on her back comforting.

“Now listen. You’re going to stay right here on this bed, and you’re not going to look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? As long as you do that, she can’t get you.” Sam said once he was done.

“But I can’t keep that up forever. I’m going to die, aren’t I?” She said, scared.

“No, you won’t. Not with us around.” You said.

“We are going to need to know what happened,” Dean asked, sitting next to her.

“We were in the bathroom and Donna said it,” Charlie said softly. That isn’t what Dean was talking about.

“That’s not what we’re talking about. Something happened, didn’t it? In your life… a secret… where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?” You asked softly.

“I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I’m going to kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just… I didn’t believe him, you know? I should have.” Charlie started to cry again.

“Charlie, don’t look into anything with a reflection. Boys, we have work to do.” You got up and left her house, getting into the Impala.

“We need to go to that antique store and I know where it is. We passed by it on the way here.” Dean said, getting in the car.

“You know, I’ve been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.” Sam said suddenly.

“What do you mean?” You asked him.

“Well, Mary’s hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who’s to say that she’s not just going to keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.”

“Okay, who’s going to summon her?” Dean asked. Please don’t let it be you, please don’t let it be you. Your mother’s death was the thing you carried on you all the time but would that be good enough for Mary?

“I will, she’ll come after me,” Sam said.

“You know what? That’s it,” Dean growled as he pulled the car over. “This is about Jessica, isn’t it? You think that’s your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night… It’s going to kill you. Now listen to me: it wasn’t your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don’t you take a swing at me? I mean I’m the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.” You looked between the boys but you didn’t know what you should say.

“I don’t blame you,” Sam said.

“Well, you shouldn’t blame yourself, because there’s nothing you could’ve done. We’ve already gone over this.” Dean sighed.

“I could have warned her.”

“About what? You didn’t know what was going to happen! And besides, all of this isn’t a secret, I mean I know all about it. It’s not going to work with Mary anyway.”

“No, you don’t know what it’s all about. I haven’t told you guys everything.” He looked at you then at his brother.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well it wouldn’t really be a secret if I told you, would it?” Sam counterargued.

“No. I don’t like it. It’s not going to happen, forget it.” Dean scoffed, turning to the road.

“Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are going to die after that? Now we’re doing this. You’ve got to let me do this.” Sam sighed.

“I’ll do it instead.” You spoke up.

“What? No, I won’t allow it.” Dean looked at you.

“Dean, I killed my mother whether I knew it or not and Mary will see it like I did.”

“You were 8!” Dean yelled.

“Let’s go, we’re wasting time.” You sighed, putting the conversation on termination. Dean grumbled but got to the store anyways. Sam was the one who unlocked the door and you three walked inside. You groaned when you saw mirrors upon mirrors.

“Well, that’s just great.”

“We should start looking,” Dean said, going off in one direction and Sam in another. You went on your own and you gulped, not liking this at all. You looked all around the store and you didn’t see a mirror that looked like the one in the picture.

You were about to give up when Sam called you and Dean over. You walked to him to see the mirror that was causing everyone trouble. You looked at Sam and Dean to see them arguing over the mirror and who was going to say it when you decided for them.

“Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.” You said quickly, picking up the crowbar you brought inside.

“Y/N! No!” Dean looked at you and Sam sighed to himself.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Sam scolded you.

“Guys, we don’t have time to argue right now.” You looked around to see it still quiet. You saw a light shine into the store and you heard Dean sigh.

“You stay here and smash everything that moves.” Dean grabbed his brother and walked to the front of the store to see what that light was.

You gulped, watching them leave and you looked around you to see it still quiet. Maybe she wasn’t going to show. You heard groaning of some kind and looked to your right to see Mary in one of the mirrors but it wasn’t hers. You rammed your crowbar into it, smashing it to pieces. She growled and hopped to another mirror. You saw her in a mirror to your left and you smashed that one as well. You gasped and looked at her mirror but she still wasn’t in it.

“Come on, Mary, get into this one.” You stared at your reflection and watched as it took on a life of its own. You tilted your head but you gasped when you felt a pain shoot to your eyes and you knew blood was trickling down it. You dropped your crowbar as you struggled to get a breath out. You stared at your reflection as it began to talk.

“It’s your fault. You killed her. You killed Y/M/N.” You gasped for breath as you stared at yourself. It still continued to talk.

“You watched as the demon took her life when it really wanted you! Y/M/N was calling out to you but you didn’t care. All you did was watch and didn’t do a thing. You knew this was going to happen! There were signs all over the place but you never told anyone! Now you want revenge? Pathetic! It’s your fault she died!!” All of that was true. You were to blame. You fell to the ground; sure, you were going to die but you heard Dean’s voice calling you.

“Y/N!!!” When he saw you on the ground and your reflection standing, he knew it was Mary. He yelled as he smashed the mirror. You gasped for air when it was smashed and you started coughing from the lack of oxygen.

“Are you okay?” You nodded and with the help of Dean, you got up.

“Yeah, fine.” Dean let you use him for most of his weight, either Winchester on either side of you. You groaned and walked with them slowly. You stopped when you heard growling and you turned around slowly to see Mary crawl out of the frame. Your eyes widened as more blood came out.

“No.” You said scared. This was one of your worst nightmares coming alive. You looked at Sam and Dean who had blood coming out of their eyes as well. You three dropped to the ground as you struggled to breathe again. You watched as she came closer, fear spiking everything throughout your body.

Looking behind you, you saw Dean reach for another mirror and put it towards Mary herself. Now that she was in human form, she had a reflection. You watched as she stared at herself, sadness washing over her features.

“You killed them! All those people! You killed them!” Her reflection yelled at her. You watched as Mary melted into a pool of her own blood and vanished, dead forever. Dean threw the mirror down, shattering it.

“Guys?" Dean said once he could catch a break. You laid on the floor, trying not to cry yourself.

“Yeah?” Sam answered for the both of you.

“This has got to be like, what, 600 years of bad luck?” Dean chuckled. You wanted to laugh but you couldn’t. You really needed a bath.

* * *

In the end, everything was alright and you were pulling up at Charlies’ house, watching her come out, not looking at anything.

“So it this really over?” She asked, looking at you.

“Yeah, it’s over.” Dean nodded.

“Thank you.” She smiled and she seemed relieved. She turned away to walk back to her house but Sam stopped her.

“Charlie? Your boyfriend’s death… you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn’t have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.” Charlie smiled and nodded, going back to her house.

“That’s good advice,” Dean said to Sam. “I want you to tell me what that secret was.” Dean looked at you from the mirror.

“Dean, I love you, and Sam, but there are things that need to be kept buried no matter who asks.” You bit your lip and you stared out the window. You were still traumatized for this but you would get over it. You hoped you would.


End file.
